The current education environment includes various actors, such as learners, teachers, tutors, coaches, content authors, and educational organizations like schools, and professional standards authorities, admission testing authorities, placement organizations, recruiters, HR departments of organizations, educational content and media publishers and local, regional, and national governments. These actors maintain transactional and functional relationships with each other. Conventionally, such members are unaware of each other's activities in their respective user roles through an organized medium. Such services do not enable these actors to view dynamically generated timely notifications of related activities conducted by other members, especially those who play another role in the current educational environment.
However, learning systems, may find it difficult to generate and display notifications of activities conducted by such corresponding members in the traditional education environment, since they do not manage activities conducted by members in the traditional education environment. Thus, what is needed in the art is a system and method for each of a plurality of kinds of users on the modular learning system to view role-based notifications relevant to each user's corresponding user role for related activities conducted by other users on the modular learning system.